To Serenade You
by Cammiebar
Summary: Cartoon Universe. Some one-shots in which Alvin gets a hold of some catching songs and goes into his "obnoxious mode". (I don't know if they're good or not. I just wanted to try it out.)
1. What Does the Fox Say?

**So I came up with a one-shot. Based off of a piece of pop culture music. I needed another thing to work on to get the creative juices flowing for the other, ongoing story.**

** As always, I don't own the chipmunks or the chipettes. I also don't own the song. Everything goes to the creators.**

It was a normal day at the Seville house. Theodore was busying himself in the kitchen, creating a semi-elaborate meal for the family to enjoy for dinner. He had planned at least three courses, not including the dessert. So the entire thing required a lot of preparation and planning. But he was up for the challenge and ready to make a meal that the entire family would be talking about at least until tomorrow's dinner. It also helped that Simon was in the kitchen, as well.

The smartest Seville was sitting at the kitchen table with a physics book and a notebook. Occasionally, he would jot down a note or two in his notebook. He was getting himself ready for a brand new experiment. Normally he would occupy himself with this task in his lab or at his desk by his computer, but Theodore had asked him to remain in the kitchen, just in case he needed Simon to do some measurement conversions. Simon was happy to oblige.

Alvin had disappeared a while ago, probably up to some sort of mischief or just reading a comic book or two. The younger brothers weren't very worried about Alvin's absence. When it came to actually being productive in their own interests, Alvin's presence was far from wanted. The red clad boy usually was more of a distraction than anything. And peace was so fleeting in their house. Thus, neither Simon nor Theodore really wanted to go and find Alvin at the moment.

"Simon, what is three times half a cup?"

"A cup and a half, Theodore." Simon didn't even bother to look up from his book as he answered his baby brother. Theodore thanked Simon and then went to pouring out the proper amount of flour. Suddenly, a large sound resounded throughout the house, causing Theodore to spill flour over the counter top and floor.

Simon started, his glasses becoming crooked on his face. Both boys looked around as the noise continued. It sounded like music and it sounded like it was coming from the living room. Simon rose from his chair to investigate with Theodore following, but both were stopped in their tracks by the appearance of their elder brother in the entryway.

"Dog goes woof. Cat goes meow. Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeak," Alvin began to sing to his brothers. Simon and Theodore exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Alvin, what are you…"

"Cow goes moo, frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot. Ducks say quack, and fish go blub, and the seal goes ow-ow-ow. But there's one sound that no one knows!"

While singing, Alvin pushed Simon back into his chair and herded Theodore to the counter. "I am so confused," Theodore muttered over the music.

"Of course the cow goes moo. What are you…?" Simon called at his brother in annoyance.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?"

Alvin proceeded to dance around the kitchen making strange noises, taking a hold of Simon's notebook. Simon moved after his property and angrily picked it up out of the trash after Alvin had dropped it in there. In between each new, annoying sound Alvin would repeat the question loudly.

"Alvin, this has gone on long enough. Will you quit it!?" Simon screamed.

"Big blue eyes, pointy nose," Alvin moved quickly and pinched Simon's nose before running away to the other side of the kitchen. "Chasing mice and digging holes. Tiny paws, up the hill. Suddenly you're standing still." Alvin, singing that verse, began to mess around with Theodore's ingredients. Theodore protested loudly, trying to keep the mess to a minimum. Simon went to join Theodore, but Alvin was too fast. He jumped up and stood on the table.

"Your fur is red, so beautiful! Like an angel in disguise!"

"More like a devil!" the two brothers shouted back.

"But if you meet a friendly horse, would you communicate by Morse? How would speak to that horse? WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!?" Alvin jumped from the table and started to make some more interesting noises. He ran and grabbed Theodore's hands and spun the boy around the room before sliding over to Simon to ask the same question that he had been singing.

The kitchen chase continued on, causing more and more flour and books to be strewn across the area. Simon and Theodore called for Alvin to just finish or stop, but Alvin smiled and continued to sing. "The secret of the fox! Ancient mystery. Somewhere deep in the woods, I know your hiding. What is your sound? Will we ever know? It will always be a mystery. What do you say!? You're my guardian angel."

After a few more rounds of singing strange sounds and repeating the same question, Alvin bounded happily out of the room, leaving Simon and Theodore breathless, standing in the middle of a trashed kitchen. Both were panting due to the exertion of the chase and in silence. The song had ended. Simon shook his head. He had no idea where that came from or what his brother was singing, but it was pretty annoying.

Simon reached up and took his glasses from his face, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Not only was the song annoying, but it barely made any sense at all. He replaced his glasses and glanced at Theodore, happy to see that the boy was just as confused as he was. Theodore then looked up at Simon. His green eyes stared directly into Simon's blue ones.

"Simon? What _does_ the fox say?"

Simon face palmed and sighed, shaking his head again. "They bark, Theodore."

"Oh," Theodore replied. He seemed thoughtful for a moment, looking away from Simon. But then he looked back at him. "Alvin was really concerned about it. Should we tell him?"

Simon didn't say anything. He looked down at the floor and moved to start cleaning up the kitchen. He really didn't think that Alvin cared about what the fox said at all.

**I have more ideas for things like this, as well. Man, I'm super lame. :)**


	2. I'm Blue

**Okay, so I have another one-shot for the weird music things. I'm writing this now, although I haven't posted either one yet, with intention to post with two. They are related to each other, but they can be viewed separately. If they are well received, I will probably do more. Once again, I don't own anything. Well, I do own a jeep, DVD collection, and can opener. But I don't own anything Alvin and the Chipmunks related. Or songs. I can't write lyrics, anyway. I hope you enjoy!**

In one hand, he held a pencil. In the other, he held a glass vile that was half-filled with a bubbling, clear solution. He was staring at a beaker on a Bunsen burner, simmering a yellow solution that he had spent the last two hours working on. Simon had been planning this experiment for months, and had spent an equal amount of time waiting to do it. He needed absolutely no interruptions, but waiting for the house to be completely empty was a hard thing to do.

Today, finally, no one was home. It was just him, his lab, and science.

But he couldn't relish in the silence. He needed to focus. The contents in the vile had to be put in at a snail's pace and in a consistent volume. Any quicker than that, and there would be dire consequences for him and his workspace.

Simon took a deep breath and put down his pencil, not wanting even that to be a distraction. He could always pick it up again to write out his observations. He leaned over and steadied the vile over the beaker. He tilted it, carefully and meticulously, watching the solution inside make its way to the opening.

"Yo!" a voice and music echoed down into the basement, startling Simon. He fell back and on to the floor. "Listen up, here's a story, about a little guy that lives in a blue world." He adjusted his glasses, but then realized that his little vile had gone missing. He moved to his feet as quick as lightning and stared in horror at the beaker. The vile had fallen in.

"And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue. Like him, inside and outside." Simon's grey eyes shot to the stairs that lead up to the rest of the house to see Alvin posing. Simon could feel the anger coursing through him and he growled.

Alvin glanced at Simon and then started to descend as he continued to sing at the top of his lungs over the loud music. "Blue his house with a blue little window," he pointed to one of the basement windows. "And a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him and himself and everybody around 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to."

"Alvin!" Simon screamed angrily. "Look what you made me do!"

Alvin, now at the base of the stairs, gave him a wicked smile. "I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die," Alvin continued the chorus, ignoring the looks that Simon was giving him as Simon was searching for his tongs. He had to get that vile out of the beaker and then deal with whatever chain reaction was going to happen.

"I have a blue house with a blue window," Alvin hugged Simon from behind, but then ducked and ran away to the other side of the room when Simon swatted at him. "Blue is the color of all that I wear. Blue are the streets and all the trees are too! I have a girlfriend, as she is so blue."

Simon was concentrating. The tongs that he had finally found were slipping on the wet vile. He kept on glancing at the solution before he realized that the Bunsen burner was still on. He moved to turn it off, but he was stopped by Alvin's hand. Simon turned to glare at his obnoxious, singing older brother. "Blue are the people here that walk around. Blue like my corvette, and it's in and outside."

"Go away, Alvin!" Simon ripped his hand away and turned off the Bunsen burner, eyeing the solution. It still didn't look like it was reacting. That was both a good and bad thing.

"Blue are the words I say and what I think. Blue are the feelings that live inside me." Alvin started in on another round of the chorus, leaving Simon to just roll his eyes. He had to get that vile out of the test tube before he lost it with whatever chemical reaction was going to take place. Test tubes weren't exactly easy for him to come by. Then, he got it and was holding it victoriously in his tongs.

"I have a blue house with a blue window," Alvin continued on. Simon then felt a tap on his shoulder. He groaned and turned to look behind him, dropping the tongs and vile on the floor with the sound of breaking glass. "Blue is the color," Alvin modeled his outfit, which was an old, blue sweater that Simon stopped wearing, "of all that I wear! Blue are the streets," Simon watched as Alvin pulled out a pair of Simon's old glasses and placed it on his face, "and all the trees are too!"

The boy couldn't stand this anymore, but Alvin was obviously looking for a reaction. He wasn't going to get one anymore. Simon turned to walk away and find something to put over the beaker. It was starting to bubble on its own and turn purple. Not good.

He was distracted after Alvin tossed a wad of paper at Simon. He turned. "I have a girlfriend," Alvin held up a picture of Jeanette that Simon though he had hidden in his room, "and she is so blue."

"Give that back, Alvin!"

"Blue are the people here that walk around! Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside! Blue are the words I say and what I think," Alvin tapped his glasses and looked at Simon. Then he started to look sad. Simon hoped that it was due to all the trouble he was causing. "Blue are the feelings, that live inside me."

Nope, Alvin was just acting. Alvin then went to the chorus again, dropping Jeanette's picture on the floor. Simon avoided Alvin and went to pick it up and place it in his pocket. He looked at the beaker. It was starting a rolling boil and getting a bit darker in color. He moved to take care of it before it became a problem. It was amazing that it wasn't a probably already.

"Inside and outside, blue his house with a blue little window," Alvin jumped in front of him and pinched his nose again. Simon backed away with a yell, but then remembered a similar moment a week ago. Simon groaned.

"And a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and himself and everybody around 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen to. I'm blue…"

Alvin never had a chance to finish. The beaker and its contents exploded, covering the room in a dense smoke. Alvin and Simon both climbed up the stairs, Simon first. When he got up there, he looked down. His hands and his skin were covered in a blue powder. 'Interesting reaction,' Simon thought to himself.

"What happened!?" Theodore's voice came to Simon's ears. Simon looked up at him and just sighed. "Alvin, why are you dressed like Simon?"

Just then, Alvin come up behind Simon. Although the music that was playing had stopped, Alvin took one look at himself and then at Theodore. Finally, he rested his eyes on Simon. "I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die!" continuing on with the song as he turned and walked away.

"Simon, why…" Theodore began. But Simon shushed him. He didn't understand why Alvin was serenading them with strange songs, and he didn't want to know why. All he cared about was now he had to wait again to start over his experiment.


End file.
